Rock Bottom
by FireboltRose7559
Summary: You are in love with Harrison Wells, A.K.A Eobard Thawne and you know he is not good for you yet you cant help but keep on coming back to him. Inspired by "Rock Bottom" by Haillee Stienfeld and DNCE


_What are we fighting for?  
Seems like we do it just for fun  
In this, this stupid war  
We play hard with our plastic guns_

You had a fight with Harris – no, Eobard, again. He had almost hurt Barry, again. This was not first time and you knew that this certainly would not be the last. Barry reminds you of your own brother who you lost in an accident so naturally you're overprotective of him. You had been in a relationship with Eobard for quite a while, even before you came to know who he was. You had fallen in love with Harrison Wells, so it was a bit difficult for you to adjust to the whole idea of being someone else from the future, let alone the man in yellow who had killed Barry's mother. But you loved the man and he explained all he wanted was that Barry got faster and he could use his speed to go back to time when he came from and not to hurt him anyway, so you could not help but stay with him. He loved you as well from what you say but you would have arguments very often and sometimes you would not even remember why you were having it yet you continue fighting with each other. Sometimes you felt as if you two were fighting because it was fun.

 _Breathe deep, bottle it up  
So deep until it's all we got  
Don't speak, just use your touch  
Don't speak before we say too much_

Most of the times you would bottle up your feelings because you did not want to lose the man you loved so much, but those very feelings would get so intense you could not help but let it all out. But you knew no matter what just a simple touch of his hand he would have you back, so when he kisses you oh so passionately you can't help but just give in and forget all of his mistakes.

 _You hate me now and I feel the same way  
You love me now and I feel the same way  
We scream and we shout  
And make up the same day, same day_

You can help but hate him a little because a small dark part of your mind keeps on insisting that he is just using you and once he is done with Barry he will break your heart and leave you behind and go back to where he belongs. But he makes you breakfast every morning and kisses you with so much love you can't help but love him a bit more.

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling  
We're on the good side of bad karma  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
We're on the right side of rock bottom  
Into you, I just keep crawling  
You're the best kind of bad something  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

He is like a drug, because you can never get enough of him, and you know that he could break you any moment and you would allow it. You can never leave him because you know you will always keep coming right back to him. You knew that this relationship was not good for either of you, and you certainly would not be getting the fairytale ending, but you were addicted. You need him like a plant needed the sun to survive.

His POV

 _You get under my skin  
More than anyone's ever been  
_

Ever since he first met you he knew that you would be a complication. You worked for him as a scientific advisor at star labs way before the particle accelerator was even created. Whenever he saw you he felt riveted, like he could not take your eyes of you. He always thought you were beautiful, no, exquisite in your own special way. The more you got to know each other the more he realized you had a way of getting under his skin in a good way, a task nobody ever could do before. Slowly he fell head over heels in love with you and hated himself for it. Soon both of went on your first date and then came into a relationship. About a few months before the opening of the particle accelerator he asked you to move in and you readily agreed. Both of you were so happy back then and never had fights. But after everything both of you went through he could no longer keep it a secret from you. He knew that when he left for the future he wanted you by his side because he simply could not imagine a life without you. He knew he would have to lie a bit cause if you knew that Barry might be hurt even a little bit by what he was trying you would never be with him, so he told you an almost truth and strangely you took it very well.

But things weren't like what they used to be. Both you had frequent arguments about whatever reason. Both of you screamed at each other, you because you were worried that the only reason Barry survived was because of sheer luck and he would because he believed you did not trust him enough. But he knew one kiss was all it would take him to make it up with you.

 _But when we lay in bed  
You hold me hard 'til I forget_

Later at night while both you lay in bed, you hold on to him so tightly for a second he can forget all about the argument and just think about how much he loves you.

 _That you hate me now and I feel the same way  
You love me now and I feel the same way  
We scream and we shout  
And make up the same day, same day_

But even with all of that he can't help but hate you bit because you were his weakness, his downfall. The man who was invincible, the one who beat the Flash, the fastest man alive was brought down by a simple Physicist. But that was the reason he loved you as well. You were the one normal thing in his life, the one beautiful thing he believed he could protect from everything else.

Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom  
And I hope that we keep falling  
We're on the good side of bad karma  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
We're on the right side of rock bottom  
Into you, I just keep crawling  
You're the best kind of bad something  
He did not believe in happily ever after, but with you he thought he had a shot at something, like what Iris and Barry had, and for that very reason he wanted to keep you with him forever. You were like a drug he was addicted to. He wanted to stay with you forever but there was something always nagging at the back of his mind, something that he always ignored. He knew he needed you like the air he breathed, and he swore he would never let you go. He knew that both of you had hit rock bottom but at least you were on the right side and that no matter both of you will always make it through.

Keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more  
Keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we keep on coming back for more

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Extended Ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in the pipeline and Barry had travelled back in time leaving a breach open. Eobard came to you and whispered to you "I'm coming back for you my love. Once I am sure I have enough of the speed force to come here and make the return I will come back for you. I cannot leave you behind. Trust me, I promise."

But least did either of you know that Barry would come back and Eddie would kill himself thus erasing your beloved from existence.

When you saw Eobard's mask slip and the guise of Harrison Wells being lifted you saw him for who he truly was. His eyes connected with yours and in them you could see the despair, longing and pain that he felt and you could not help the mournful scream that left your mouth. You were all he saw while he disintegrated.

Harry reminded you a bit of Eobard but he wasn't him. But when Eobard from the past came and visited Barry in the future you could not help but go and see him once. You stood in front of the glass door to his prison in the pipeline. He looked exactly the same as he did when he died, but you stuffed down your emotions and confronted him. You knew that this Eobard did not know you yet so he would not lie to you. "What do you want with the Flash?" you asked. "I want him dead. I am the fastest man alive and he is in my way. Now that I know what time he is from I can hurt him and oh I will hurt him". You did not say anything you just turned around and left locking the door to the pipeline tears flowing freely, while Eobard wondered what caused you to look so absolutely devastated when he said those words and why it hurt him to see you in such a way.


End file.
